propellafandomcom-20200214-history
Glissan Capella
Basic Information An enigmatic city favoured by musicians and composers, Glissan Capella is the most talked-about musical centre of the arts, churning out massively popular symphonies and orchestra pieces at a blistering pace. Many of its citizens also happen to have powers related to music, created through exposure to Propella and the harmonisation involved in playing an instrument. Very much like Aldebaran Aris, Glissan Capella is fairly large for a single city, spanning a total land area of 10,603km2 . Unlike Aldebaran Aris, however, various districts are laid out for the different genres of musicians to hone in on their skills - for instance, the Iron Winds District comprises mainly wind industrument musicians, while The Fleets house stringed instrument players. All these districts converge around the central district, the Helios District, which acts as the administrative and commercial center of Glissan Capella. Administration Pripya Tymoshenko Age: 29 Gender: Female Blood type: A Height: 172 cm Race: IEU-born/Russian Instrument: Theremin Pripya Tymoshenko is the current Governor of Glissan Capella. She has a quiet disposition, and seldom talks, letting her instrument convey her instructions and feelings. Her eyes are almost always closed in order to remove distractions while playing. People have said that her true instrument is not the theremin but the heartstrings of the people. This is due to her chosen instrument of the theremin, a mysterious contactless musical implement. When she opens her eyes, it often does not mean anything, as Pripya also "needs to see where she's going and what she's eating". However, if she opens them while playing the theremin, it means something very serious has happened. Her music has the ability to uplift or depress the emotions of hundreds and even thousands at once, earning her the respect of and admiration of almost the entire state of Westingwood. Much of the actual administrative work is handled by the Vice-Governor. Gabriels "The Brick" Kiegelis Age: 36 Gender: Male Height: 220 cm Race: IEU-born/Latvian Instrument: Drums Gabriels Kiegelis, aptly nicknamed "The Brick" by his close friends, is the current Vice-Governor of Glissan Capella. Socially active, Gabriels handles the diplomatic and administrative matters of Glissan Capella under the orders of Governor Pripya Tymoshenko, and is widely known in the IEU for his towering figure and his loud, boisterous personality - which has earned him respect through more vocal means than his superior. He has also proven to be a highly competent diplomat and politician, as Glissan Capella's unrest is kept at a bare minimum. Gabriels' choice of instrument may seem unorthodox for someone in the higher echelons of Glissan Capella, but he has previously established himself as a renowned drummer for the (currently disbanded) band Blood of An Angel, and is remembered by the older generations of Glissan Capella for his fiery, passionate drumming style, yet with undertones of subtlety and smoothness that makes it far more pleasurable to the ear. People Eric Dietrich Pasloso Samosa Age: 22 Gender: Male Blood type: Height: 184 cm Race: IEU-born/Half-Hispanic Instrument: Piano/Composer Son of the composer of the world-famous "Ode to the Future", Anton D.P. Samosa. Unwilling to be stuck in his father's shadow, Eric struck out on his own, attempting to create a pop band focused on the melodic nature of the piano. He failed. The melodies he wrote for game companies and movies, however, recieved critical acclaim from critics. They commented that the father's talent had easily carried over to the son, and had possibly even surpassed him. Eric's melodies manage to be simultaneously hopeless yet hopeful, laboured yet light and obvious yet haunting. This signature style has been deemed "Eric's Kaleid". Yonatan Javier Quispe Age: 11 Gender: Male Height: 139 cm Race: IEU-born/Peruvian Instrument: Guitar Ability: Black Noise Like every 11 year old boy, Yonatan just wants to play the guitar and show off his immense skills. Unlike most 11 year old boys, everytime Yonatan plays the guitar everyone around him falls silent. Not just because they are in awe, but because they can't speak. Erutaretil has deployed a couple of scholars to study Yonatan's strange innate ability, but as of yet they have not discerned whether it originates from PSI or magic. All they do know is that Yonatan makes for a very useful semantic spell nullifier. Bae Kwang-sun Age: 20 Gender: Male Height: 160 cm Race: IEU-born/Korean Instrument: Synthesizer, Turntables Ability: Sound Manipulation Kwang-sun has studied the inner workings of sound and resonant frequency, and he takes advantage of this to produce melodious electronic musical tracks. Did I also mention he was born deaf and immune to sonic weaponry? On a more serious note, however, Kwang-sun's mastery of sound and its effects on the human body allows him to generate ear-piercing screeches from his amplifiers that knock humans out in mere seconds, or on a deadlier level, mimic the resonant frequency for human tissue, causing it to spasm and tear autonomously. Kwang-sun's amplifiers can also turn his music into sonic weapons capable of generating concussive blasts or steel-cutting air waves. Rosa Mozambique D'Paulette Age: 17 Gender: Female Blood type: Height: 148 cm Race: IEU-born/French Instrument: Violin/Ukelele Ability: Projected Telekinesis Leader of the 584th Special Operations Squad, comprising seven members. She is able to control all forms of mechanised objects through the telekinetic conversion of sound waves into electromagnetic waves via a spontaneous application of the Occhel sound-light conversion theory. With this ability, she is not only able to remotely control vehicles and appliances, she can also corrupt computerised guidance systems and throw entire mechanised divisions into chaos. When not in battle, she performs at a small French bar on the outskirts of Glissan Capella, and attends the Acrasalian Music Academy where she studies the violin. Category:Propella Story Universe